The present invention generally relates to avionics, and more particularly relates to avionics displays having a graphical user interface.
In the past, designers of avionics displays and flight computer systems have endeavored to achieve a reduction in pilot workload. One area of concern has been the FMS, which typically requires a significant amount of xe2x80x9cheads-downxe2x80x9d time. This xe2x80x9cheads-downxe2x80x9d time occurs when the pilot is neither looking at the primary flight displays nor out the wind screen, but instead is focused upon a task in an oblique direction, such as when using a typical FMS control display unit (CDU), which has an integrated keyboard and a textual display unit. One approach has been proposed in which a large multi-functional display, disposed in front of the pilot, is used for both viewing FMS information, as well as data input through a cursor. In some prior art applications, in an attempt to save time and reduce the workload on the pilot, direct textual entry into a target field on the display is permitted. This is quite like the typical graphical. user interface (GUI) for a personal computer, where data is entered into a target field directly; i.e., as each letter is entered, it is displayed on the screen. However, this is significantly different from the prior art method of typical CDUs. CDUs typically enter data into a scratch pad and when the entire data string is completed, an appropriate line select key is pressed, thereby inserting data into the adjacent target field. The direct textual insertion approach has an advantage that it does not require locating a line select key after the data is entered. However, it does have some drawbacks. For example, if the data to be entered is being received by the pilot over a radio, and the pilot is being given several types of information to be input into the various avionics equipment, such as for radio tuning, FMS, maintenance synoptics and others, it may be too much information coming too rapidly for the pilot to first find the target fields and then enter the data in those fields. The pilot may make errors or need to request that the information be repeated. This can add extra pilot workload, which is contrary to the primary objective.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for entering data into a target field in an avionics display system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved avionics system with a GUI.
It is a feature of the present invention to include a scratch pad feature in the GUI.
It is an advantage of the present invention to give the pilot enhanced flexibility methodologies available to enter data.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a data input selection option which permits both direct textual entry and entry of data through a scratch pad.
It is an advantage of the present invention to reduce pilot workload by reducing the need for the pilot to request that information be repeated because the pilot was too busy looking for the appropriate target fields into which to enter the data directly.
The present invention is a GUI apparatus and method for simultaneously availing to the pilot both direct textual entry into target fields and use of a scratch pad, which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages.
Accordingly, the present invention is an avionics display having a GUI and an associated scratch pad.